Vignettes
by Nighty999
Summary: Short stories of life at the institute, covers Mission X, NeXt Gen and X-Men.


Vignettes

Vignettes

Johnny's Drums

Jonah leaned forward and folded his arms, still waiting for Ben and Johnny to finish playing in the recording room on the second floor of the institute. Without his fiddle, he didn't quite feel the music. Ben and Johnny could make as much as they like, but Jonah was simply bored.

Ben did not need an instrument. He simply pulled it from the air, like a sad, moaning ghost of a violin, clashing violently with the rapid beat of the drums Johnny was pounding at. Johnny was very good, Jonah had to admit. For someone as shallow and young as the red-haired heir to the X-Men, he had a drive and focus when it came to that worn set of drums. Johnny at his instrument could not be stopped, could not be trifled with, and it earned Jonah's respect.

Johnny finally beat out the last of the tune, and Ben relaxed his powers. They looked at Jonah expectantly, Johnny still on a high.

"Well?" Ben stood up. "What do you think? Does it work?"

"It takes some getting used to," Jonah said. "Ah have to admit ah didn't know Johnny could play the drums so well."

"Oh man," Johnny laughed, tapping his knees with the drumsticks. "I've had these things a long time. I love 'em."

"A long time?" Jonah looked them over. "Why ain't they broken yet, like all your other stuff?"

Johnny grinned. "Let me tell you a story about these drums. Dad got them for me, on my ninth birthday…"

…

"_He'll love them," Scott insisted, standing with Jean in the store, indicating the exquisite set of drums in the far corner. "Boys love things that cause a racket. Come on Jean, he never gets anything he really wants."_

"_We are not getting him those drums," Jean said sternly, folding her arms. "I don't care how many times you try to convince me."_

"_Jean, how annoying could he possibly get, really?" Scott continued. "He's not four anymore. I think he needs something to release his energy."_

"_He can release his energy in the backyard with a perfectly quiet football," she snapped. "You forget, Scott dear, you're never home, always off on missions. I have to LIVE with the boy."_

"_He's not that bad."_

"_He IS that bad," Jean insisted. "If you get him these drums the house will never enjoy peace again."_

"_I'm getting them," he said. "With my own money, and we'll see who's right."_

"_Is that a challenge?" Jean grinned wickedly. "Alright, I accept. If you are right, he keeps the damn things. As a bonus, you have me to yourself to do whatever you want."_

"_Ah," said Scott, raising his eyebrows. "And… what if I lose?"_

"_The drums go back, I keep your money and you are my slave for a day," she said. "Well? Is that reasonable?"_

"_Sounds good to me," Scott laughed. "Alright, let's find someone who works here."_

…

Raven was startled as the boys walked in, laughing and joking. She looked up from her book and took off her glasses. "Vhat is all the fuss?"

"He's telling Jonah the story about the drums," Ben said. "Then somehow we started talking about Xavier's bald head."

"Well it's kind of relevant," Johnny insisted. "Sort of."

"Ah don't see how," Jonah said. "Can we move on now?"

"I have never heard this story," Raven leaned forward in interest. "There is a story about Johnny's drums?"

"Oh is there ever," Ben rolled his eyes, opening the refrigerator. "Why is there never anything to eat in this house?!"

"Amyway," Johnny said, sitting. "Getting back to the story…"

…

"_Sweet!" Johnny jumped at the drums as soon as he saw them. "Aw man, dad, this is SO COOL!"_

"_Glad you like it," Scott said, smiling smugly at Jean. She folded her arms and glared at him, signaling him to wait a moment._

"_I got you a book," Jean said. "To teach you how to play. Here."_

_Johnny hugged Scott as he took the book, tossing it over his shoulder. "I don't need a book," he said. "I'm a super-genius, remember? Have some faith in me, mom."_

_Jean grabbed Scott's arm and dragged him out of their son's room, closing the door behind them. "Just give it two minutes," she snapped. "Two minutes and you will be my slave."_

"_I think it's going to take more than two minutes to annoy me," Scott said with an air of determination. _

"_That's only because your skull is made of steel," she said, waving her hand and walking into the kitchen. He thought over that for a moment and shook his head. _

"_You only insult me because you know you're going to lose."_

_The sound of the drums filled the small Summer's Quarters after only a few moments. _

"_Ready to give yet?" Called Jean._

"_I'm alright!"_

_The sound of it was awful. It only got louder and much, much worse._

"_How about now?"_

"_Still fine!"_

_The sound of the drums soon woke baby Rachel, and Scott moved to cover his ears. Jean poked her head through the kitchen doorway and he quickly up his hands down. She tilted her head and smirked._

"_Now?"_

"_I'm… okay," he grumbled. This was going to be a long weekend._

...

Eevee walked into the room and grabbed a cookie off of Ben's plate, causing him to look up and glare suddenly. "Hey," he said. "It took me ten minutes to find these."

"And it didn't take me a minute," she said smoothly, sitting down and taking a bite. "You're slacking, mate."

Ben growled.

"What are you all giggling about in here?" Eevee looked at Johnny and Jonah thumb wrestling on the other side of the table.

"Ahm gonna getcha," Jonah said through clenched teeth.

"No way man," Johnny said. "I am all over this."

"Please," Raven said. "Continue the story, Johnny."

"Ohhh, the drum story," Eevee laughed. "I was there for this one. Ben and me."

"Don't remind me, and stop stealing my cookies!" Ben snapped as Eevee reached over and snagged another one. "Scavenge your own food."

Johnny groaned as Jonah slammed his thumb down. "Man," he said. "You're just lucky Joe."

"Ah am not lucky," Jonah said. "Ah am skilled. There is quite a difference."

"The story," Raven said loudly.

"Right," Johnny looked up, rubbing his thumb. "So, it was a week later…"

…

_Jean walked into the Summers living room and sat between Kurt and Scott. Kurt had his hands clasped firmly over his ears as they heard Johnny demonstrating his newest talent to Ben and Eevee. "Vhat the Hell?" Kurt cried over the noise._

"_SCOTT here bought Johnny a drum set and he will not admit that it was a mistake," Jean said smugly, folding her arms. "Give it another few days, we'll be returning it."_

"_You bought a nine- year- old hyperactive super genius a set of drums?" Kurt cackled and smacked Scott's back. "Brilliant move, fearless leader."_

_Meanwhile, Ben snapped his book shut. "Johnny!"_

"_No man, check this one out," Johnny said, banging out a new and original Summers Masterpiece. _

"_Johnny, stop it now! We're supposed to be doing homework!"_

"_Ahh, whadda you know," Johnny said, putting down his drumsticks reluctantly._

"_Johnny, if you keep playing those drums like that your mum and dad'll take them away," Eevee said softly, opening her math book. "Now help me with these."_

_Johnny looked horrified. "Take 'em AWAY?"_

"_I'll take them away if you don't get over here," Ben threatened pushing up his glasses, and Johnny surrendered. _

…

Twitch had teleported in, halting the story to give time for everyone to wave their hands around and shout in protest. "Sorry you guys," he said, reaching for a cookie. Ben smacked his hand away and he pulled back. "What's going on?"

"You mean before you came in here and stopped up everyone's noses again?" Johnny coughed. "I was telling everyone about my drums."

"Oh, the drums in the recording room," Twitch said, sitting down. Eevee grabbed a cookie for him and handed it to Twitch, causing Ben to let out a strangled cry. "What story?"

"The story of how they came to be," Eevee said. "Before the rest of you were here, when it was just Ben, Johnny and I."

"I don't think I've heard this," Twitch said.

"Of course you haven't," Johnny said. "So after Eevee told me about my parents taking the drums away…"

…

"_He hasn't played his drums in weeks," Jean said, sitting down with the baby in her arms. "I think it's time to take them back, he might have gotten bored with them like everything else."_

"_We have got to find something for him to hold on to," Scott said. "He can't keep using things until they bore him and then throw them away. I'll go tell him we're taking the drums back."_

"_Does this mean I win?" Jean smiled._

"_No," he said. "I endured. No one wins."_

"_Coward," Jean teased as Scott went to Johnny's room._

_Johnny was sitting on his bed, staring at his drums, as Scott walked in. The boy looked up and gasped. "Dad!"_

"_Hey sport," he said, going to the drum set. "Want to help me get this thing out of here?"_

"_What?" Johnny cried, running to head him off, stepping between his father and the drums. "You're taking them away?"_

"_Yeah, you don't play them anymore, so your mother and I decided you must be bored with them. We're taking them back to the store."_

"_No!" Johnny shouted, putting his arms over the drums protectively. "No, I need them, don't take my drums!"_

_Scott looked surprised. "But son, you don't play them anymore."_

"_That's because Eevee said you were gonna take 'em away," Johnny said, on the verge of tears. "I didn't want you and mom to take my drums. Don't take 'em dad!"_

_Scott stepped forward, and Johnny stepped back, protecting the instrument from the wrath of his parent. Scott smiled warmly, trying to put him at ease, and succeeded, able to put a large hand on Johnny's small shoulder._

"_Son, listen. You don't have to worry about us taking away your drums."_

"_I don't?"_

"_No," Scott laughed and pulled his son into a hug. "Of course not. If you love your drums, I swear you'll always have them. And don't forget that if something's bothering you, you can always come talk to us. We're not going anywhere."_

_Johnny frowned. "But what if I don't want to talk to you about something?"_

"_Then you wake up Uncle Kurt."_

_He nodded. "Good to know."_

_Scott laughed and Johnny joined him. Jean stepped in and saw the two of them, frowning slightly. "What's this?"_

"_The drums stay," Scott said._

"_Yeah, dad said they could stay forever," Johnny shouted._

_Jean rubbed her forehead, closing her eyes. "How about we make a deal…"_

…

"…and that is how they got moved from my room to the recording room," Johnny concluded with a grin.

"Actually, if I remember correctly, that's why the recording room was made," Ben said. As Chloe walked in, he used his arms to cover and protect his diminishing plate of food. "Stay away from my cookies!"

Chloe was startled by the outburst. "Oh," she said. "Um… what are you guys talkin' about?"

"Johnny just finished telling the story of his drums," Raven said, getting back to her book.

"Awww, I miss everything!" Chloe whined.

"I can always tell it again," Johnny offered.

"Aaand, that's the cue for everyone to leave," Twitch said, as everyone who had just heard the story stood up and started to leave.

"Oh come on guys," Johnny said. "Come on, I'm interesting, right? Right?"

"Sure," Ben said. "Hey! Hey, where are all of my cookies?!"

Johnny laughed and wiped his mouth.

"He may not be interestin'," Jonah said. "But everyone's gotta say, the boy is smooth."


End file.
